Cupid's Arrow
by JuJuBeez Lover
Summary: You thought she knew everything about archery, but when Merida meets someone who shares the same likes as she does, she finds herself struck by Cupid's lovely arrow. But will her crush suddenly start something Merida's family would never dare bring up? I know this summary is sucky... MeridaXOC
1. Crushing

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Crushing**_

* * *

In the Castle of DunBroch, down feasting in the dining hall, was the royal Scottish family. King Fergus, his loving queen and wife Queen Elinor, their youngest triplet sons Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, and their firstborn daughter Merida. Though unlike the rest of the family who were listening to Fergus tell the legendary story of his battle with Mor'du, again, Merida sat and daydreamed. Normally she would've been completing every end of her father's sentences, but now, she's not even noticing that her little brothers were stealing the deserts Maudie gave her.

The princess's little gaze session started early this morning. She and her horse Angus were riding into the forest to Merida's special clearing for archery. Gripping on an arrow and her hand on her bow, the redhead was ready to fire at any open target. But suddenly, she noticed something. Making Angus come to a complete halt, she watched as a young man fired arrows onto her targets. Every time not one missed. At first Merida was angry. Stepping off her horse and strapping her bow around her then walking over to the young man. Merida made this clearing for her purposes only. She needed something to get away from her castle life and now someone intrudes in on it.

_"Hey you!"_ She called out. Without any words the boy fired another shot, again owning the target. It was like he didn't even hear her.

_"Hello!" _She called again, still getting no reply. Now she was annoyed. Taking and arrow from her back pouch, and unstrapping her bow, Merida stood in her ready stance. Eyeing the red target. And with a single breath, her arrow was shot and aimed from her distance.

Finally earning the boy's attention, the redhead huffed. _"Hey, did you not hear me calling you?" _she asked him, with out giving him time to speak, she continued. _"Who are you and why are you in my clearing?" _Her vibrant blue eyes demanded an answer from this stranger.

_"I'm sorry whoever you are.." _the boy spoke, in the same Scottish accent. _"But this is my clearing." _he said. Merida arched her brow and watched him come closer. _"I come here everyday with my horse, Anya."_

Just then, a beautiful white Scottish Clydesdale appeared from the trees of the forest. It's long golden hairs made Merida look back at Angus, shockingly. But she did know why the boy thought it was his clearing. Elinor kept her daughter locked up inside almost every day, but this boy gets to come here whenever. _"But I guess it's cool to find another person who likes archery as much as I do. But I'd never think it'd be a girl with...such wild red hair.." _said the boy.

Merida crossed her arms, offended. Noticing how tamed the boy's black hair was. He had the nerve to talk about her knotted locks. _"For your information, I love my wild mop of hair. And I think your's is rather..plain and simple." _She narrowed her eyes. The boy chuckled.

_"Don't you think you should ask someone their name before you criticize their appearance?" _he asked her. She blushed because he was right, but hoped he wouldn't notice much.

Clearing her throat, Merida kept her eyes on him. _"I am Merida. Firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch, and daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor." _She smirked. Knowing his introduction couldn't top her own. The boy blinked his dark green eyes.

_"So you're a princess, huh?" _he asked her, not sounded impressed which made Merida less satisfied even though she nodded with agreement. _"Now I'm not so sure If I should tell you my name.."_ the boy said with a mischievous look on his face that made Merida huff._ " What?"_ she asked, sounding shocked.

_ "I told you mine and who my parents were! You have to tell me your name." _She demanded lightly.

The boy chuckled. _"Fine, but I'll only tell you this. I live in the kingdom of Strathclyde with my only father, Radius, and my seven brothers and little sister. Though I'm not a firstborn which makes you kinda lucky.." _the boy smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The redhead got more irritated with the boy. That wasn't the answer she wanted. _"Wait..you live in Strathclyde? On the southern side of this forest?" _she asked him.

The boy nodded. _"Correct princess." _he said as he stood in his ready stance with his bow and fired. His perfect aim landed him another perfect shot. _"But if I remember correctly, I think our fathers are enemies." _this sentence shocked Merida. Her father never spoke of having an enemy or anything other than Mor'du for that matter.

_"What are you talking about?" _Merida asked him, wanting to know more. _"How do you know my father?"_

_"I-I'm not so great on telling stories."_ hestammered. _"Maybe you should ask your own father about it.."_

Merida thought and decided that's exactly what she'll do. But first she continued to watch as the stranger walked over and snatched all his arrows from their red targets. But as he turned around, she shot an arrow past him and owned her desired spot. Nearly cutting his arm in the process. The boy put on a small smile. _"Lucky shot. But you do know you almost cut my arm off?"_

_"Well if you weren't in the way you still wouldn't have gotten hit. And what do you mean 'lucky shot'?" _she asked him, her hand on her hip.

He chuckled again. _"Y'know, you're a little feisty." _he smiled.

She wanted to giggle but her facial expression was still serious. She held up her arrow for another shot, and just before she let go, he touched her hand. _"You might want to keep your fingers down. You know, to avoid losing them." _he told her with his nicest smile. Though Merida was blushing, and it was obvious, she still sent him a glare.

_"I know what I'm doing. I've been shooting arrows since I was a wee girl." _She told him and shot one with her eyes kept on the boy. Luckily she made it, earning a smirk from the boy in a challenging way.

The rest of the girl's morning was spent playing archery with her new "friend". Though they did sit down and talk a bit. Telling silly stories of their families and legends of their kingdoms, but soon, the boy had to leave. It was getting close to dinner for Merida as well.

_"So.. shall I see you again tomorrow?" _he asked her.

_"Tomorrow? Here in the clearing?"_

_"I guess there is no other place we'd meet."_

Merida thought as she jumped on Angus's back. Tomorrow it was back to her mother's teaching. Maybe she could find a way to sneak out. _"Sure." _she smiled. _"Tomorrow I will see you back here. And I'll bring more arrows." _she giggled.

He smiled. _"Until then, Princess Merida." _he said as he and his horse Anya rode off in the opposite direction of the forest.

"Merida!.. Merida!" The sound of Queen Elinor's voice snapped the redhead out of her gaze. "Are you alright?"

Merida stared at her brunette mother and gazed over to her triplet siblings and father at the end of the dining table. "Y-Yes mum, I'm fine." she stammered, looking down at her now cold plate of haggis. It was fine with her though she didn't want it anyway.

Fergus laughed his ruggid laugh. "For a minute there you looked a little frozen! I thought it was because of how I beat you in a round of sword play a while ago." he said with a laugh at the end of it.

Merida giggled. "Yeah right dad."

"So Merida, what wee you daydreaming about?" Elinor asked her.

Merida smiled awkwardly at the thought of not knowing what to say next. She stood and a fake yawn burst through her lips. "I'm sorry mum, dad, but I'm really really tired. I think I'll just go off to bed now.." she said as she stepped farther away from the table.

"Now? But this is an early time for you, Merida. Are you sure you're alright?" asked her mother.

"Fine mum! I'm just going to get some quick rest.." Merida said again, sending out another fake yawn.

"Okay then, goodnight."

...

As Merida burst through her bedroom door, she closed it shut and flopped on her bed. She looked at her bow and arrow that she propped up on a chair in the corner of the room and smiled. Tomorrow she would meet that boy again, and the countless hours made Merida eager to go back out in the clearing again. Though she still had to get past her mother, which would be tough...

**Hi there! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I've been working on it all week, and I'd really appreciate it if you review with your honest opinion. It's my first story ever and I absolutely love this movie. Apparently, enough to see Brave twice. Please review!**


	2. So It Begins

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: So It Begins**_

* * *

_A/N: Before I begin, I would just like to thank all of the people that reviewed. I'd never think I'd get reviews that quickly, and such nice ones at that! And twilightfan4ever5478, this story takes place before the lords come to DunBroch. I have something very special planned that I hope you all will like. :) Please read on!_

Once again, Elinor burst through her daughter's room. Throwing the shades open and pulling her sleepy teenager out of her bed, she smiled. "Time to wake up Merida!" she said, in a sing-song voice.

With a wipe of her eyes, Merida turned around to her open window. The bright sun was shining through and it put a bright smile on the girl's face. Dashing past her mother, she made her way to her closet and grabbed her original green dress. Slipping it on as fast as she could, Merida zipped past Elinor again to grab her bow and arrows and then raced towards the door. "Wait!" called her mother as she grabbed her hand, stopping the redhead who seemed to be in a rush.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked her, a bit of concern in her voice.

Merida stood and panted. She did rush kind of fast, she was so excited to go back out that she forgot that she still had to get past her mother. "I meeting someone in the forest, mum." she replied, normally in her regular Scottish voice.

"Who?" Asked Elinor.

"A friend.." Merida smiled awkwardly as she felt her cheeks burn a little.

Elinor eyed her daughter. She's never seen her act this way until last night at dinner. "Well you can go see your 'friend' after your lessons." she crossed her arms.

Merida's smile dropped and she threw her bow on the bed. "But mum, I have to leave now or I'll miss him!"

"Him?" Elinor arched her brow at her, sending her daughter into a stammer.

"I-I meant h-her.." Merida lowered her head, running her hand through the wild mop on top of her head. "She doesn't live here in DunBroch, but she wants to meet me out in the forest for a round of archery.." she lied, but hoping her mother bought it.

"A girl who likes archery.." Elinor said to herself. "What's her name?"

"U-uh she didn't tell me."

"Well then, how can she be your friend if you don't know her name?"

"Mum, can we just stop with all the questions and get on with the lessons? Please?" Merida asked her mother, apprarently annoyed by the conversation.

With a nod, Elinor quickly changed the subject. But inside, she was eager to know more about her daughter's friend.

...

Walking outside to what seemed like a barn, a boy strapped in a bow jumped on the back of a white horse. As soon as he was about to leave he heard a voice. "Johnathan! Off again aye?" asked a tall figure as he came closer to the boy and his horse.

The boy sighed roughly and stared at the tall figure which was one of his many older brothers. "What do you want Niall?" he asked him.

"I just want to know where you're going." he smiled a devilish one.

With a roll of his eyes, Johnathan spoke, "I'm going off to the forest, but I'll be back soon."

Niall shook his head. "Dad won't like this would he? You haven't even came for breakfast, but you're still going out to that forest clearing. Aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Johnathan snapped. "I'm meeting someone and I don't need you pestering me at this moment."

That only made Niall even more mischievous. "A date, huh? Who is she?" he asked, apparently being an expert since he has girls literally falling for him. Which, probably, is one of the perks of being an older, handsomer sibling.

"None of your business." Johnathan blushed before riding off, leaving his older brother laughing.

"You might be lucky if I don't tell dad this time!" Niall called out as his brother became distant behind the trees.

...

Merida finally got away from her mother, with a little help from her brothers who she now owes 2 weeks worth of deserts. But stopping by her father's weapon room, she remembered something from yesterday. Something the boy told her about their fathers being enemies, made the girl more curious by the minute. In the room she saw her father.

The tall, husky figure had a sword in hand and was slashing it against a stuffed life-size bear. Probably reenacting his battle with Mor'du. Clearing her throat, Merida quickly got her father's attention. "Merida, my wee girl." Fergus smiled as he placed down his sword.

"Hi dad." Merida smiled. She then tried to figure out how to start the conversation smoothly, hopefully without him freaking out of going all into flashbacks. "Uh..what do you know about the kingdom of..Strathclyde?" she asked him.

Fergus froze. "Strathclyde?" he repeated, Merida nodded.

Fergus soon started frowning. "Strathclyde is the most selfish and greedy kingdom, and I curse all who live there." he said, in a sort of dark mood.

"Wow, dad, that was kind of..deep." Merida smiled awkwardly again.

"But the most selfish and greedy is the king, Radius. He doesn't deserve to call himself 'king'" Fergus continued.

_Radius? _Merida thought. _Didn't that boy say something about a man named Radius? _"What happened between you and King Radius, dad?" she asked.

With a sigh, Fergus placed his hand on his daughter's shoulders. "It was long before you were born, but I won't go into details." he told her, which was kind of a letdown.

"Aww, dad!" Merida cried. "You go all out on your legendary stories of Mor'du, but you stop in the middle of this one?" she asked him which made him chuckle.

"Merida!" she heard her mother call.

The redhead gasped. "Oh no, I have to go." she said as she made her way to the door.

Fergus laughed. "Running out on your lessons are you? Mum isn't going to like this." he chuckled as her daughter scurried down the halls and long corridors of her castle.

Finally making her way out and jumping onto Angus's back, she rode off into the trees of the forest before she had a chance of getting caught.

Luckily, it looks like she made it because there he was. Firing arrows just like the day before. "Hello!" Merida called out to him, for the first time, with a smile.

And for once, the boy actually turned around. He watched as Merida ran over to him, her wild knotted locks swinging behind her. "So how many rounds of archery are we playing this afternoon?" She asked him, a little too excitedly though.

The boy laughed a bit. "None actually." he said, making Merida become confused.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you to Strathclyde. It isn't very far if we take our horses." he told her.

Merida eyed him. Despite how much her father hated the kingdom, she felt like it was a good adventure. She nodded. "Okay." She said, earning a smile from the boy.

"Okay then, let's go." he said, jumping on his white horse.

"Wait!" Merida stopped him. "Not until you tell me your real name. I can't just run around calling you 'boy', can I?" she asked him.

The boy smirked at her and then sighed. "My name is Johnathan. But you can call me Johnny if you want." he said.

Merida smiled as she jumped on the back of her black horse. "Well, Johnny, last one to Strathclyde has to eat a pile of haggis!" she shouted as she and Angus were off, leaving Johnathan and Anya behind.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I stopped because I wrote too many words for my hands to keep up, so the rest will be on the next chapter. Please review, again! It'll make me happy!**

**ByeBye**


	3. A Lord Suitor for 'Maudie'

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Lord Suitor for 'Maudie'**_

* * *

As the two continued to roam the southern side of the forest, with Johnathan leading the way, Merida started regretting her decision of coming. I mean, her father would be furious if he found out and Merida wasn't taking any chances with that. "Uh..maybe I should turn around and go back.." she said, her voice getting shaky.

Johnathan stopped his horse and looked back at her. "Huh? Why?" he asked her.

"My dad." She said. "He would completely lose it if he found out I was going to Strathclyde. And it's bad enough that he went a wee bit dark when I asked him about it too.."

Johnathan sighed. The sun was still brightly shining in the afternoon sky, birds were chirping through the forest as well as other woodland creatures. "Please stay. We're almost there." He said, giving the redhead his best smile.

Blushing, Merida flipped a few of her red locks out of her face. With a nod, the two set off again. This time Merida rode beside him. "So.. what's Strathclyde like?" she asked him.

He squinted his dark green eyes at her. "It's like any other small kingdom, I guess. Though, I don't think the townspeople would be used to seeing such wild hair." He joked, making her laugh.

Johnathan unhooked the cloak that he had wrapped around his shoulders and handed it to Merida. Taking it, she slipped on the hood of the cloak and hooked it back up, noticing that the hook was some sort of crest. It was a bronze head of armor, and a striped shield with two stars. "What's this?" she asked him.

"Oh, my family crest." Johnathan said so nonchalantly. "It's supposed to represent the braveness the men before us had, or that's what my father tells me."

Merida swiped her thumb across the crest then pulled a strand of red hair out of the hood. She turned her head back to Johnathan, even though his eyes were locked in front of him. "You said your father's name was Radius, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I asked my dad about your clan, he told me that their king's name was _Radius. _So if I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're a prince." Merida smirked. "But it was just a thought, really.."

Johnathan chuckled. "Pretty and smart? I'd never think I'd meet a girl like you." he smiled.

Merida's cheeks burned bright red. They've finally made it to a path that led to the end of the forest, or as Merida hoped. Finally getting back out into the sunlight, the two hopped off their horses and followed Johnathan to a barn. "This is my secret barn." he said. "I call it my secret barn because it's closest to the forest, and because my brothers filled up the other one with their horses."

Leading their horses into stalls, Merida and Johnathan walked off to somewhere more lively; the town's market place.

...

"Fergus, have you seen Merida?" asked Elinor as she made her way into the dining hall, where her husband tried to catch his mischievous sons and their tray full of pastries.

"One moment Elinor.." he said as he grunted. His wooden leg was far too slow to catch up to the boys and he watched the three of them run away successfully. "BOYS!" he shouted, even though they weren't coming back.

"Fergus please!" Elinor pleaded to him.

"Elinor, calm down. Merida is probably out in the forest with Angus. Just leave her be for a bit." he told her.

"But how can I when the lords are coming?" she asked him and handed Fergus three letters that Maudie gave her a little while ago.

The three of them merely said the same thing. The only thing that the king could make out was that the lords of Clan Dingwall, Macintosh, and MacGuffin will be arriving in DunBroch in two days with firstborn suitors for the princess.

"Suitors?" Fergus said, confusingly.

"Yes, and I need to prepare Merida before it's too late and she'll never marry." Elinor said.

"But what if she doesn't want to marry?" Fergus asked, giving her time to think.

"She'll have to do what's right for her kingdom, and marriage is only possible." She said before walking off, Fergus grabbe dher shoulder.

"Wait, Elinor, Merida asked me about Strathclyde today."

"What? Why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but she seemed like she really wanted to know."

"You know, she told me that she has a new friend..who wasn't from DunBroch." Elinor told him.

"Really?" asked Fergus.

"Yes, I'll have to talk to her later on about it." Elinor decided.

...

Walking through the market place, Merida felt so mysterious. With the hood over her face she felt like if she was caught she would be chased out of the kingdom, and her father would know about it. But she loved the feeling. What made it better was that Johnathan was by her side the entire time! So far he's been telling her about every place there in the beautiful town of Strathclyde, and each time made Merida wondered why she and Johnathan's fathers shared so much hatred. Eventually they made it out of the market place, and towards the castle. Well the back of it at least. "Your kingdom is so beautiful Johnathan." Merida spoke in her sweetest tone, something she does not use regularly.

"Thank you." he smiled back at her. "Though, you might not say that for long.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my brothers are not so pleasant to be around. In my opinion really."

Merida arched her brow. "What about your little sister? You did say that you had one right?"

"Yes, I love her, but she's more like a wee devil I say." he joked.

"I know exactly what you mean, I have triplet brothers who have an addiction to tarts." Merida smiled.

"Addiction?" Johnathan smirked.

Merida nodded. "Can't get enough of them. My royal maid, Maudie, can't stand it when they steal them from her."

She and Johnathan laughed. But his smile quickly went away after hearing a voice. "Little brother!"

Merida turned around to see a two tall figures walking towards them. "Who are they?" she asked Johnathan.

"Johnathan, you brought someone back home again huh?" said one of them.

"Again?" Merida said, confusingly.

"These are my brothers Niall and Arthur.." Johnathan said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Make that Prince Niall, little brother."

"Niall don't sound so conceded." said Arthur.

"Thank you." replied Johnathan, leaving Merida completely out of the conversation.

"Who's your friend, John?" Arthur asked.

"I'm Meri-"

"Maudie!" Johnathan told them, cutting Merida's sentence off. _You named me after my maid? _Merida thought, then she smiled with approval.

"Nice to meet you Maudie." Arthur smiled, she's already taken a liking to him.

"Maudie, huh?" Niall thought. "That name doesn't suit you very well. Are you sure that's your name?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes, why would she tell me a fake name?" Johnathan asked him, Merida looked at him confusingly. "You guys, can you please stop asking her all these questions? Maudie isn't from here and I was just showing her around."

"Fine." Niall shrugged before walking off with Arthur following him.

Merida turned to Johnathan. "What was that all about, why'd you change my name to Maudie?" she asked him, not too loudly.

"My dad always tells stories about DunBroch. He knows everyone in the royal family, especially Queen Elinor and King Fergus. If you told my brothers your real name, my father would go in total anger. Please just work with me on this?" he asked, holding her hands.

Blushing, for the third time today, Merida agreed. "Okay, I guess I can pretend to be Maudie for a little while." she smiled.

**Thanks for so many reviews guys, I love it! And if you want to see what Johnathan's family crest looks like, since I can't find the right link, go on Google images and type in **_renzoni-crest-large1**.**_** Exactly the way I just spelled it. Thanks for reading!**

**ByeBye**


	4. A Day In Strathclyde

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Day In Strathclyde**_

* * *

Outside in his secret barn, watching his little sister Alice brush Anya's blonde hair, Johnathan sat and daydreamed. His day with Merida was one he would never forget. He's taught her so many new things and even watched as she beat Niall in a round of archery, something he's been waiting to happen for a while.

They were both walking down the steps of the stone slab castle when they made it to the throne room. It was huge, bigger than her castle's. And there were much more seats for the royal family. Merida had three chairs and a bench for her parents, herself, and the triplets. But Johnathan had ten seats. Eight seats for his seven brothers and himself, one chair for his father, and one very small chair for his little sister. And not to mention the bodies of armor lined up on the wall, but back at DunBroch, there were life-sized bears.

Taking off her hood, he watched as Merida stole the sword from one of the bodies, and waved it in the air as if she was being attacked. _"What are you doing?"_ Johnathan asked, a bit of laughter coming from his lips.

_"Do you want to play swords? My father and I do it all the time."_ She smiled brightly at him, but completely ignoring his question.

_"Okay, just as long as I don't send you back home crying from defeat."_ Johnathan smirked as he picked up a sword. He heard Merida laugh sarcastically.

_"Are you sure?"_ She said as she took the first strike, and he quickly blocked it. _"I really don't see that happening."_

They both playfully swung the swords at each other. Each quickly dodging and blocking. It was the most fun Merida was having, even away from the clearing. _"So,"_ Johnathan said as they clashed swords. _"Tell me about Clan DunBroch."_ he smirked.

Merida giggled. _"First, they are fierce and the protectors of the land."_ she told him as she ducked from his swing. _"Elinor, the queen, is the diplomat and the lady of the castle as well."_ She thrust for his side but missed from him dodging.

_"Haha, you missed me."_ He taunted. _"Go on."_

_"Hamish, Hubert and Harris are the three princes."_ She continued before head-butting him. Johnathan stumbled back and quickly put up his guard again. _"Wee little devils, they are!"_ Merida laughed.

Johnathan charged and Merida quickly put up her defence. _"Eye, and what of the princess?" _Johnathan asked her, a bit of play in his voice.

Merida laughed a hearty laugh like her father. _"Merida is the best archer in all the land," _She said before coming face-to-face with Johnathan. _"And not bad with sword either."_

Swinging again, Johnathan missed as Merida ducked once more. _"Very good. And what about the king?" _he continued asking her questions.

_"The father, and ruler, is Fergus, the bear king." _She told him with a chuckle. _"Well known for his exceptional bravery, handsomeness, and good humor-Whoa!" _She gasped as Johnathan flung her sword from her hand and onto the wooden floor.

_"Great, princess" _Johnathan said as he leaned on the head of his sword. _"And what is the symbol of the clan DunBroch?"_

Merida quickly grabbed her sword from the ground and lunged at Johnathan once more, again he blocked it. _"The Mighty Sword is our symbol, and no one will take it away."_

They both panted as they dropped the swords. Johnathan smiled as he flung back a strand of her knotted red locks. They both leaned in closer, but before anything else could happen, there was a loud call. _"Johnathan, my boy, is that you?"_ called his father, Radius.

He walked closer to the two in the throne room, and Johnathan quickly pulled the hood back over Merida's head of hair. He was just as tall as Fergus, but much less husky. _"Eye, who's your friend here son?"_ he asked, his voice just as loud as Merida's father.

_"This is uh.."_ Johnathan paused, they both were still a little too close to each other.

_"I'm Maudie. Nice to meet you King Radius."_ Merida bowed and flaunted her fake name.

_"Pleasure's all mine, miss."_ Radius smiled at her.

_"Sorry dad, but Maudie has to go back home now."_ Johnathan smiled as he guided Merida out of the room.

_"W-Wait!"_ Radius called out. _"Surely Maudie would like to stay for dinner?"_ he asked.

_"Sorry dad!"_ Johnathan called as he and Merida were already out in the stone slabbed hallway.

They both took a secret way out to the castle to avoid being stopped by any of Johnathan's brothers. They eventually made it out to the horses, Merida's large black one, and Johnathan's large white one. Merida took off the hood and smiled at Johnathan, her wild red hair blowing in the wind. _"Today was fun. I might come here more often." _she said.

_"Great, now I get to see you more often."_ he chuckled, receiving a kiss from the redhead.

When they parted, both faces were blushed. Merida smiled as she jumped on Angus's back. _"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You know, in case you get lost?"_ he asked, Merida giggled.

_"I'll be fine Johnny."_ She said. _"We can meet tomorrow evening in the clearing."_ he smiled.

_"Okay, I can't wait until then."_ he blushed even brighter and watched as Merida rode through the forest trees. Her red hair waving a trail behind her.

"Johnathan! Johnathan!" A small voice broke his thoughts and he looked down to see his little sister.

"Sorry Alice, is something wrong?" he asked her. Alice pointed her little arm up towards the sky and he noticed the bright shining stars. It was time for dinner, he knew.

"We better hurry." He said as he lifted his little sister on his side and ran into the castle.

**How's this? I wanted them to kiss sometime soon and I thought I'd put it in this chapter. Please review, a lot!**

**ByeBye**


	5. Family Moment

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Family Moment**_

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is for ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe for giving me the idea. Enjoy this chapter!_

_(Johnathan POV)_

Running into the dining hall with Alice on my side, I saw my father Radius and my seven brothers Niall, Arthur, Scott, Grant, Gordon, Davis and Ross already seated and digging into their food. When I put Alice down, she took her seat next to Ross while I took my regular seat at the end of the table. Facing my father, who had already stuffed his mouth. "So brother, who's this girl that Niall keeps telling me about?" Davis, the oldest, asked me. I shot a glare over at Niall who ignored it by stuffing more food in his mouth.

"My friend Maudie. We met out in the forest yesterday." I replied, just getting the taste of chicken in my mouth.

"You brought a girl over? Why didn't I see her?" simultaneously asked Grant and Gordon, the twins who eventually started pushing each other.

"Boys, please." Father told them, making them settle. "Maudie seems like a very fascinating girl. If she can beat my son at sword, she's welcome to challenge me at anything!" he chuckled.

"She beat you in sword?" Niall laughed.

"Shut up Niall, like Merida didn't beat you at archery." I snapped.

"Merida?" Father spoke. "I thought her name was Maudie?"

I froze. I tried to think of a lie, but I couldn't for some reason. Too many eyes were looking at me, pressuring me. "Johnathan, what's going on?" Arthur asked me.

"I..uh..um I uh.." I stammered. My dad stood from his seat.

"Merida as in, Clan DunBroch's Princess?" he asked, again I froze. My attempt to keep Merida's identity a secret has failed.

"I knew Maudie wasn't her real name!" Niall exclaimed as he stood.

"Sit down Niall!" Dad shouted at him, making Niall sit down without another word.

I sunk deeper in my seat as dad's eyes landed back on me in anger. "Are you saying that you brought Fergus's daughter into my clan?" he asked me, the room was silent.

"Y-Yes sir.." I replied honestly, even though I had a scared feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Dad stood straight. "Boys, you are excused." he said. And with that, the table was cleared after my brothers scurried out of the dining hall. Leaving Alice, the smallest person.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she asked as she looked highly on dad.

Dad turned to her. "Just go to your room Alice. I'll be there to tuck you in for bed soon." he told her.

Running off, Alice left the room, leaving dad and I. "Son, why'd you betray me like this?" he asked.

"Betray you?" I asked as I stood. "Dad, whatever happened between you and King Fergus was years before my brothers and I were born."

"Correct, but I thought you would've listened to my rules."

"I don't even listen to your stories." I said. "Besides I bet Merida had nothing to do with it."

"Johnathan, I've told you and your brothers to never set foot in that kingdom." Dad told me.

"And I didn't dad, Merida and I met in the forest clearing. I'm still not understanding how DunBroch is such a bad place." I protested.

"What happened between Clan Strathclyde and Clan DunBroch is to much for you to understand." Dad said as he got closer.

"All you tell us is how greedy, selfish, and unkind the clan is when it's really a beautiful kingdom. I bet half the stories you've told us weren't even true!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" he said as we were face to face. "I am forbidding you from seeing that girl again."

"That girl? You just liked Merida a few minutes ago."

"We're done talking about this. I never want to see her in my kingdom again."

**Okay so I wanted to be a little bit more dramatic with this scene, but I guess it's all right and I hope you guys like it! Thanks ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe for giving me this idea, and I hope all of you review me some ideas for chapters also. Until the next chapter!**

**ByeBye**


	6. the Tale of Three Brothers

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Tale of Three Brothers**_

* * *

_Later That Day..._

After putting Angus in his stall, Merida made her way through the kitchen. Smiling she took a bite of a freshly baked tart and continued out. Today has been very special for the girl, for she has had her first kiss. And no matter how much she tried to, she couldn't stop smiling. It was a truly lovely feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. When she practically skipped through the hallway to her bedroom, she was caught by her mother and showered in hugs. "Merida there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Elinor exclaimed as she squeezed Merida tightly.

"Mum, I'm safe. I just wanted to get away from all the lessons today." Merida said so nonchalantly.

"Merida, now is not the time for skipping your lessons. We have very important visitors arriving in DunBroch for you." Elinor explained.

"What visitors?"

"The lords of Clan Dingwall, Macintosh, and MacGuffin are coming here with suitors for your marriage."

Merida dropped her half-eaten tart on the stone slab floor, a shocked look on her face made Elinor stammer. "M-Merida, are you alright?... Do you need to-"

"WHAT?" Merida shouted, successfully cutting off the queen's sentence and making her jump back. "Mum, I don't think I'm ready for that..!" she said.

"Merida calm down. All you have to do is pick between their sons-"

"No mum," Merida cut off again. "I mean..." she froze. _I don't want to tell her about Johnathan. _She thought. _I'm pretty sure she's all worried about me skipping... _"I mean, what about me? Do I have any real say in this?" Merida asked her.

Elinor sighed. "I know you probably wont want to do this, but think of the clan. Think of how the lords traveled out of their way to get here." she said.

Uneasy, Merida felt tears were going to overcome her. "I'm not going to do this." She told her before making her way to her room.

"Merida, please!" Elinor called out even though the redhead shut the door behind her.

She began pacing. Tears rolled down her face because she was scared, she didn't know what to do. If only her mother knew about Johnathan. She's never felt this way about anyone before. Suddenly, she stopped. There were three redheaded boys in the corner of her room eating a plate full of pastries. "Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked them, her voice shaky.

The boys dropped their pastries and ran over to their sister, hugging her legs and letting her hug them back.

Whether she knew it or not, the boys know exactly what she felt. Hubert, Hamish and Harris knew she went to Strathclyde. They know about Johnathan, but of course they wouldn''t say a thing.

...

The next morning, Merida was awakened by her mother. As she used to do a few days ago. But knowing that she would be able to see Johnathan this evening in the clearing made her smile. She didn't care if some lords were coming, she was still going to go.

On her way to her room of studies, Merida noticed that a few guards were standing by the doorway. She looked back at her mother who looked none other than sane. As they walked into the room, and the guards closed the door behind them, Merida said, "Mum, what's going on?"

"Merida, I really need you not to run off again and if this is what it'll take them so be it." Elinor said in a monotone voice.

Shocked, Merida sat down. How was she going to meet Johnathan in the clearing now? Her mother has her locked up now.

Looks like this calls for the job of three little boys. Boys who are great with getting away with mischief. They saw their mother walk her into the room and knew it wasn't good for their sister. This morning for the first time, they didn't take any tarts.

With the three of them running out into the barn, jumping on Angus's back and riding off wildly, Hubert, Hamish and Harris think that Merida might be happy when they come back.

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm beginning to get sick. I know, not what you guys wanted to hear but I am. Where do you think the triplets went? How will Merida escape Elinor's lessons? See ya until the next chapter, pease review!**

**ByeBye**


	7. Reunited

_**Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Reunited**_

* * *

The boys jumped off of Angus's back as soon as they reached a barn, letting him trot off without them. One by One, they ran towards a boy sitting on a hay stack, strumming the string on his bow, and seemed to have startled him and the little girl he was watching. "Who are you three?" asked Johnathan.

Hamish, Harris and Hubert tugged on his pants and pulled him closer to Angus. Then it finally came to him. _That's Merida's horse. _He thought. _And these three look very similar to her... _"Are you Merida's little brotherS?" he asked.

The three nodded, well, except for Harris who made his way to Alice, the little girl. "Hi there." Alice smiled, Harris stood there, his face blushed.

It was cute. "What brings you guys all the way to Strathclyde..alone?" Johnathan asked them. Hubert and Hamish began tugging him toward Angus again and it began to give him a hinch. "You want me to go to DunBroch?" he said. As if he said the magic word, the boys began jumping around and nodding.

Thinking of what his father said, and how he really liked Merida, Johnathan jumped on Angus's back. Throwing the hood of his cloak over his face. "Alice, don't let anyone know that I'm gone." he told his much younger sister.

She nodded. "You're leaving already Harris?" she asked one of the curly redheaded triplets. But before he could surprisingly say another word, his brother Hamish slapped the back of his head, making him rush.

Before the four of them rode off Harris and Alice waved. Ah, young love is so cute.

...

"Now when you greet the lords, your must maintain your grace." Elinor said as Merida banged her head on the desk, trying to tune out her mother. "Your shoulders are back, held head high and- Merida!" Elinor stopped, snapping up her daughter.

"I'm sorry mum, it's just so boring without my bow and arrow.." Merida said. Ever since the sun set that day, Merida's been sad. She missed her date with Johnathan. _I bet he's mad at me for standing him up.. _She thought.

Elinor sighed as she looked out the window. The starry night sky meant it was time for dinner. "Oh alright." she gave in. "Tomorrow morning we'll continue, and maybe I'll let you go off for archery. But you're not allowed in the forest."

Merida was about to protest, but if she got a chance to play archery it was worth it. "Okay mum.." Merida managed a small smile.

Planting a kiss on her daughter forehead, the two were out of the room. But as soon as she was out of her mother's sight, Merida turned the other way. She quickly made her way outside to the barn, but her horse wasn't nowhere to be seen. "What.." she whispered to herself. Suddenly hearing the sound of trotting feet, she turned around to see Angus, her black hair and green eyed friend, and three simultaneously same looking boys.

As Angus came to a halt Merida stood in surprise at what she saw. It was Johnathan and her little brothers, jumping off the back of the horse with smiles on their faces. But the first she greeted, was Johnathan. Excitedly jumping into a tight hug, she squeaked. "What are you doing here? In DunBroch?" she asked him.

"I should be asking your brothers that," Johnathan smirked. "They're the ones who went and got me."

Merida's gaze went down to her brothers who pretended to act nothing less than casual. She knelt down to them. "You wee little devils," she smiled. "How'd you know where to find Johnny?"

The three blushed and acted as if it was nothing. Merida gathered them into a big ol' bear hug and laughed, then watched as they scattered away to do their daily routines of tart-napping. Giggling she looked back at Johnathan who kissed her lips and sighed. "My father found out about you Merida." he said, making her gasp.

"How?" she asked, wanting to know the truth from him.

"I sort of said your real name in front of my dad, and now he forbids me to ever see you again."

"Oh no.." Merida whispered, then sighed at her own problem she had to confess. "My mum is making me choose suitors for marriage.." she said with an awkward smile.

"What?" Johnathan shouted, a little too loudly. Merida trapped her hand over his mouth as her maid Maudie came running outside.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" she asked her.

"Nope, nothing. Just talking with my friend here." Merida smiled.

Maudie eyed them both then returned back into the castle kitchen. Merida roughly sighed as Johnathan held his words." Suitors?" he asked.

"Hey, I feel the same way." Merida protested. "My mum has me on 24/7 training for when they come. She thinks I'm going to screw it all up. And that's why I couldn't go to the clearing today.."

Johnathan ran his fingers through the thickness of his black hair. What were these two going to do?

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Lots more to come, and remember, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ByeBye**


	8. Found Out

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Found Out_**

* * *

Merida devoured her piece of chicken and left her haggis cold. When she cleared her entire plate, she stood and said, "I'm going back outside now." she said as she turned to leave. It was a little noticeable to her parents, she must've been hiding something. "Merida, why such the rush?" Fergus asked his daughter.

Merida slowly turned around to him and smiled. "I..forgot to brush Angus. I want his fur to be clean when I take him out tomorrow." she lied. Elinor chuckled. "You can do that in the morning, just sit down and eat normally with your family." she said.

Merida sighed and slowly walked back to her seat, grabbing another piece of chicken and sitting it on her plate. As soon as she was about to dig in, there was a loud sound of glass breaking. All heads turned towards the kitchen where Maudie came out dragging a boy by the hood of his black cloak. "Your majesties, I found this boy eating one of my tarts!" she said, quite angrily. As if she didn't get enough of the triplets doing it already.

Merida and Johnathan exchanged glances, while Elinor and Fergus stood. "Poor boy, were you hungry?" Elinor asked him. Johnathan nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I traveled very far but stopped here." Johnathan told her. Though, his story wasn't a lie at all. "Well, where are you from lad?" Fergus added.

Merida's eyes widened at him as in _"Don't say it!". _"I'm from Strathclyde.." he managed a smile before looking Merida's dad in the face.

Fergus's face seemed motionless. "Strathclyde aye?" he asked. Johnathan nodded once again. "Then, welcome to Clan DunBroch son!" he cheered, really shocking Merida.

All this time Merida thought her father would kill him if Johnathan came to her kingdom, but now she sees that everything is okay?... _What is going on here! _Merida thought to herself. "Do you have anywhere to stay..uh.." Elinor tried.

"Johnathan, and no. I don't."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us." Elinor smiled. But as much as Merida wanted to, she was too shocked. "Maudie, please make up a room for Johnathan to stay at while he eats his dinner. Fergus ordered the maid who quickly ran off to do what she was told.

When Johnathan sat down, Merida still stood. Frozen at the scene. "Jonathan, this is our daughter, Princess Merida, and our sons, Princes Hubert, Hamish and Harris." Fergus explained what Johnathan already knew.

"Very nice to meet you all." Johnathan said with a wink to the triplets, who nodded their heads mischievously back at him.

Merida's stomach began to growl. She really shouldn't have eaten that haggis in the first place... "I'm going to go off to bed early tonight... Goodnight everyone.." Merida sighed.

"But Merida, our guest just got here." Her mother said, Merida turned around and curtsied.

"I'm very sorry, but I must go now. But it's a pleasure to have you stay here in my castle." Merida said as polietly as she could, which shocked her mother.

That is exactly how her mother wants Merida to act when the lords come, but it would've only taken a miracle for Merida to actually do it though.

As Merida fell on her bed inside her room, her stomach growled even louder. She knew it was official that she would never eat another plate of haggis ever again.

**o0o**

It was late past midnight and there was a small, quiet knock at Merida's bedroom door. She sat up and wiped her eyes and slowly walked to open the doorway to find Johnathan. Startled, she asked him, "Johnathan, what are you doing up this late?" she whispered.

"I really want to talk about this whole 'suitor' thing. It's seriously bugging me." he said, quietly.

Merida rubbed her knotted red locks and sighed. "But can't it wait until the morning? We can both go out to the clearing together and talk about it." she suggested.

Nodding, the two kissed lightly and parted with blushed smiles. "Goodnight." she said before closing the door.

But surprisingly, around the corner, Maudie watched the whole thing. What's going on with those two?, she wondered.

**So sorry for the long wait guys. I've been really busy lately, and haven't had time to update like usual. Plus, I posted my new story! YAY! Please read and review it and tell me if you want me to update it. Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	9. Johnathan's Jealousy

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Johnathan's Jealousy_**

* * *

_A/N: First of all, before I begin, I would like to thank all of my viewers. Your comments are so freakin' sweet. This is my first story and I already have nearly 60 reviews. Thank you all so much for supporting me to continue on this story, especially all the guests. They've been commenting like crazy! Please enjoy this chapter. :)_

Bright and early he was. Outside in the castle's archery area, firing away with his arrows. Johnathan was still a little bugged with this whole suitors thing, though he probably wouldn't admit he's jealous in front of Merida. Yet he thought of his father, brothers, and sister. And how their all worried about him. The only good thing about Merida and Johnathan's secret relationship is that they're determined to make it work, no matter what. Plus, neither of them can stop thinking of each other. Though, the worst that could happen is that his father comes to DunBroch, which'll never happen on his watch..._Are you sure?_

Just then, interrupting his shot, there she came running outside. Her bow strapped over her locks and dress. Looking as if she ran past everything to get out there. "Good morning.." Merida smiled in her true, Scottish accent. Johnathan smiled back. "Good morning to you, princess." He said. "So Merida, are ya always this fast in the morning? Or were ya just coming to see me?" Johnathan asked, joke filled his voice as his eyebrow knit higher, making Merida giggle.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Merida asked him. "I mean that you're the first princess I've ever seen who gets dressed that quickly this early in the morning." Johnathan said to her as he fired another arrow.

"And just how many princesses have you met so far?" Merida asked, her hands on her hips.

Johnathan smirked. "Several. Counting my brothers previous dates. But you're the first who ever actually liked archery, and had hair like this." He said as he ruffled her red hair and let her playfully push his hand off.

"Flattering, really, I'm touched." Merida giggled.

There was no doubt that Johnny really liked Merida, even if their parents are enemies. "Uh..Merida?..About the suitors..." Johnathan began. Though she already knew the problem and how he was feeling, jealous. "Johnathan will you please stop worrying about this? I'm trying my best to talk my mum out of it before the lords arrive." Merida told him.

"But what if you still have to do it? You'll eventually end up picking one and getting married, and I don't..like it."

Merida put down her bow. "Johnny, I don't like it either. But I'll try my best to screw it all up even if it means scarring my mum for the rest of the century." A light smile grew on the boy's face.

He was amazed at how confident Merida was of her so called plan, yet he believed in her the same amount. It didn't take long for their lovely friendship to return, had the idea of stealing more tarts from the kitchen past Johnathan's mind.

It was enough to say that they enjoyed each others company, which was true. Merida showed Johnathan around the castle, including her studies room, and the throne room. Which Johnny was surprised by the stuffed bear statues instead of shining knight armor. And, eventually, ended the tour with their lovely lip locking. Everything was fine, sweet, and blissful. As if nothing else could have gone wrong.

Until the strike of noon.

**How about that?. I would love to add more romantic scenes between him and Merida, nothing to crazy though. And, because you viewers are so special to me, (DRUM ROLL PLEASE!...) I will be making an epilogue. For those who don't know what an epilogue is, I will show what happens when Johnny and Merida are grown adults and possibly with their own kingdom...and children... Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	10. Visitors

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Visitors_**

* * *

_A/N: Phenomenally Extraordinary - Your comment made me laugh, I hope you actually do think of this while watching the movie! But the story is not ending just yet, I have a few more ways to go before then. Plus the epilogue so..._

Out in the barn was where Merida and Johnathan had gone. They've been with Angus, feeding him a few apples and brushing his coat until the queen came running outside. "Merida, there you are!" she said. Merida shot her head around, in a surprising fashion. "I've been searching for you everywhere."

"Well Mum..you've found me.." Merida said, trying not to sound embarrassed. Elinor sighed, regaining her elegance.

"The lords have arrived and everyone is gathered in the throne room. Both eyes widened for Merida and Johnathan while the queen stared at the boy confusingly. He cleared his throat and said politely, "Excuse me, your highness, there are lords here in DunBroch?" he asked. He had to seem like he didn't know, otherwise she would've been suspicious.

"Yes Johnathan. They are going to compete for Merida's hand in marriage. It's going to be a grand event in the throne room, but first, Merida has to prepare." Elinor said as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "You're welcome to come too Johnathan." she said with a smile.

Johnathan nodded. "Thank you, your highness..." he spoke, almost lightly. As the queen took off with her daughter, Merida glanced back at Johnny. Johnny sighed and looked over at Angus. He pat his head once more before making his way inside and to the throne room.

...

In the throne room, it was packed with people from the town. Even small children came to witness this event. As Johnathan moved through the crowd, hoping to get a good spot near Merida's seat, he saw them. The lords. The first one he saw was a small man. He looked much older than the rest of them because of his out of order white hair. Though he wore a plaid green kilt that showed even his boney knees. The second one was a tall, yet skinny man. He has thick black hair and blue markings all over his chest and arms and a brown sash strapped on his side. And the third and last lord, was a very thick man. He had a long blonde beard, and wore plaid green clothing fit for his size.

_An odd bunch.._ He thought. Suddenly, he felt a tug on the bottom of his clothing. Johnny looked down to see a small child, a girl. "Hello little one." he said as he knelt down to her.

She said, "You're Prince Johnathan, aren't you?.." in a whisper tone. Johnny was shocked, how did this little girl, whom he's never seen before, know of him? "N-No.. I'm not." he stammerd.

"Yes you are, I saw you riding off with the princess..." she said, until her mother came and grabbed her away from me. "Eliza, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" he heard her mother say.

Johnathan stood back up and thought about what Eliza had said to him. Just then, horns sounded and everyone became quiet as the queen, king, and three princes came down and took their rightful seats on the throne. Then the french doors opened and Merida was seen eating a tart, which she quickly wiped off on the sleeve of her dress and began walking down the path between the crowds. Whens he sat down, I got a good view of her and she saw me. I smiled and she did too.

**I'm sorry but I'm going to stop right here. Though I see this as a cliffhanger, and some of my readers like that. But will we see Eliza farther into the story? Maybe... she's kind of _special_ in her own way...**

**P.S: Yay, my tenth chapter! **

**Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	11. Men and their Arrows

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Men and their Arrows_**

* * *

_A/N: I did get a few comments, and PMs, that you guys want the chapters to be longer. Not a problem! Anything for you guys! But this story is kind of a part two from "Johnathan's Jealousy". I'm hoping that it'll work out towards the end of the chapter so... Enjoy! :)_

_(Merida POV)_

I felt embarrassed for only two reasons. One, I actually look like, as my mum would say, a proper lady. And two, Johnny is only three feet away from me. The lords and their sons are a very odd bunch. And what made it even more embarrassing, my dad started a fight. Out of all people. Though I have to admit...it was kind of funny the way everyone was throwing fists into the air. I looked over and saw Johnny laughing as well, well a little, until I heard my mum roughly clear her voice. _"Merida.."_ she whispered over to me, her face looked demanding and I sunk back down in my seat.

When mum got up, I even saw how my little brothers were acting. Bawling with laughter. Yet mum still shushes me! Though after she got everyone to settle down, they all took their original places. My father back on his throne, the lords back with their clans, and the rest of the crowd lowered their voices. Standing, dad cleared his throat. "Now, after that wee little event, it's time for the real reason you all have come on this glorious day. My daughter is going to choose her suitor after the winner of any sport of her choosing." He explained.

All eyes landed on me, but I felt no pressure. I slowly drifted my eyes over to Johnathan in a _knowing_ kind of way, then stood. "I choose.. Archery!" I said. The crowd then began cheering as everyone made their way outside.

Dad winked at me since he knew I was going to say that and then followed mum and the boys outside with the rest of the people. Though it was me and Johnathan, and I liked it that way, we walked out together. "You chose archery. The one thing only I can beat you at." he said, I giggled.

"Who said you ever beat me?" I asked him.

Johnny smirked and continued. "Did you only choose archery because you knew none of them would be able to win?" I felt his arm wrap lightly around my waist.

"Maybe...but we'll have to see how this'll turn out first."

...

"Have you found him yet?" Radius asked as his guard bowed down at his feet. "Nothing, your highness.." he replied. "We've searched all over the kingdom and have found no trace of the prince."

Radius sighed. He didn't want to think that his son had disobeyed him, bout now it was the only true fact. He told Johnathan to stay away from DunBroch's princess, and now it's time for him to take matters into his own hand. _Tomorrow evening, I will go back to DunBroch whether Fergus likes it or not. _He thought.

...

Instead of in the highlands, we traveled halfway down into the town where there was already archery targets set up for the three competitors. The royal family stood in good view of the suitors and their bow and arrows. With the crowd of towns people behind the royal family, cheering them on, Johnathan stood right behind me. And I knew it because he grabbed my hand and made me blush.

"Archers, to your mark!" Mum shouted, the suitors lifted their bows and set their arrows. "May the lucky arrow find it's target."

The crowd cheered even louder and dad exclaimed, "Get on with it!" excitedly. First up was Young MacGuffin. But since he was already too big enough, he pinched his arrow and let it soar over to it's target. Only making it to the farthest white line there. You could here Lord MacGuffin behind him get just a bit angry.

I saw dad lean over to me and whisper, _"I bet he wishes it was toast and haggis..."_ Making me giggle loud enough for mum to swat dad's arm. Next up was Young Macintosh who shot his arrow and just barely made it towards the middle...just a few centimeters away. Though he broke down in anger and threw his bow, I heard Johnathan behind me say, "Well that's attractive.." In a sarcastic voice. Both me and dad heard him and burst into laughter.

"Fergus!" Mum said, Fergus calmed down his chuckles. The final person was Wee Dingwall. He got his arrow ready but it kept escaping his grasp until dad shouted at him. "JUST SHOOT IT LAD!" Then shockingly and surprisingly, the arrow made the target and the crowd cheered. I bit my lip and sighed. My parents were smiling. And I saw Dingwall smile at his victory. I turned around to find Johnny, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, there were gasps in between the crowd as arrows were seen flying anonymously onto each target. Each one slicing through the red dot on the sheet, even earning a spot right next to Wee Dingwall's. I blushed to myself because I kind of knew who was behind all of it. the crowd grew into quiet murmurs until my father stood. "Who's behind this?" He asked the crowd. "Show yourself.." he demanded.

I looked around to see if he actually was and found him. Walking out into the open with his bow in his hand along with several arrows in a pouch around his waist. "Johnathan.." I heard mum gasp. The murmurs of the crowd began to grow louder but I blushed brighter and he saw it.

**o0o**

Nightfall had past. Stars were gleaming up into the night sky, and I tiredly dragged myself to my room. The lords and their sons are sleeping here tonight in their guest rooms, and I've had enough of Macintosh's flirting. Even during dinner, I curse the moment he sat next to me because he kept brushing his hand up my leg. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and I stopped. "Surely you're going to say goodnight to a guest before you go to sleep right?" A deep male's voice asked me. Without any precaution, I turned around and immediately raised my hand to slap whoever it was.

Then I saw him fall on the ground. After hearing his sounds of pain, I got closer and saw that it was Johnathan. "Oh god.." I said quietly as I helped him up. "Johnny, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you..."

He rubbed the side of his face. "Ow..who'd you think I was?" he asked me. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Never mind, sorry.."

**I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I can't type forever or I'll lose my fingers. I know the scene on King Radius was too short, I just couldn't think of anything at the moment. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll make sure to have a lot more romantic (not too crazy) stuff in more chapters. Please review, it'll make me happy! Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	12. Merida's Protection

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Merida's Protection_**

* * *

_Georgia N. - Good question, though I'm not sure. You're right about this being a Rated T story, but like I said probably like three times already, I'm not going crazy with the romance. Though I might consider it during the epilogue, okay?_

Merida woke up at a pretty early time for her. The sun shone through her bedroom window and flashed in her eyes. She squinted and sat up, rubbing her knotted hair and then to her eyes. Suddenly, there was a sound of a tired moan. She looked to her side and saw Johnathan, sleeping off in a deep sleep. Merida was about to make a sound but she almost forgot what happened last night.

After she slapped him out in the hallway, they both came into her room and talked for a bit. Nothing else happened after that so they went to sleep. She thought he would've gone back to his own room. But if she had to guess it would be around seven in the morning. No one she knew would be up by this time. Quickly, Merida slowly opened her door and looked both ways down the hallway. No one was around.

She went back over to Johnathan and tapped him. _"Wake up...wake up!..."_ she whispered, loudly so he'd still hear her. He stirred and then his eyes finally opened. "Merida..." he spoke quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Merida told him. "I think you should get back to your own room before my mum comes in here.." Johnathan slowly stood and stretched. He looked like he was sleeping comfortably. Just then, there was a sound of a door opening. Merida and Johnny heard noises, familiar voices that spoke, "Eye son, do ya have to wake up at this time of the morning?.." they heard Lord Macintosh's voice.

"Yes dad. I have to practice harder." Said Young Macintosh. "I can't believe I lost yesterday, but if I practice more right now I'll beat the other two and whoever that Johnathan boy is.."

The two snickered quietly as they remember how he acted when he barely missed the target yesterday, the way he threw his own bow was pretty funny. "Son, everything isn't about winning. And you don't even know what challenge the princess will pick today anyhow." said his father.

"And I don't care! I'm going to do whatever it takes to win." and soon there were footsteps. Merida and Johnny hurried to find a spot for him to hide, just in case Young Macintosh found his way into her room. Johnny ended up hiding behind her wooden closet.

Then the footsteps stopped and Merida's door slowly opened. the suitor poked his head through the crack he made and smiled. "Morning princess." he said in a flirtatious tone. Johnny nearly growled behind the closet, but kept quiet. Merida sighed roughly. "It's very rude to walk into someone's room unannounced you know?" she told him and rolled her eyes as the boy walked inside her room.

He shut the door behind him. Johnathan froze after he heard it. _What's going on?_ He wondered. Merida thought the same thing as Young Macintosh flipped his black hair and came closer to her. Merida back away and said, "Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Johnathan heard him chuckle and clenched his fists. "I know you're going to choose me to be your suitor, aren't you?" he asked, extremely flirtatiously yet it annoyed the two of them.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Of course not, why would I?" she countered. The boy pinned her on the wall and was so close to kissing her until Jonathan came out of his hiding spot, and pushed him on the ground. He punched him numerous times in the face until Merida finally pulled him off. Scared, Macintosh looked up at Johnny who was far then pleased with his presence. Then, he scurried out holding his face in pain. Merida turned to Johnathan angrily. "What just happened?" she asked him, her arms folded.

Johnathan sighed and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. "He just kept talking and I was getting angry.."

Merida was still shocked. She didn't know Johnathan had that in him.

**Haha, I just wanted to write this little chapter cuz I was borrd. But the next one will go right back on track with the rest of the story. Until the next one,**

**ByeBye**


	13. Eliza and The Whisps

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Eliza and The Whisps_**

* * *

_A/N: Oh my goodness, I love you guys sooo much! I am SO CLOSE to getting 100 reviews, I'm glad you guys stayed throughout this whole story. I'm really crying tears of joy over here.. :))_

_(Eliza POV)_

Late last night I was wandering around the town. Yes, you may wonder what a wee little girl like me is ding outside at this time of the night. You have your reasons and I have mine. I really needed some fresh air and decided to go off. But mostly because I was sick and tired of my home and I needed to get away from it. The truth is, I'm an orphan and have been for a while. Most families that I've been to were, honestly, nice. But they already had kids of their own. I want a family that wants me as their _first_ child.

I may be little, but I feel fine without a family. And it's fun! I get to do a bunch of things most kids can't, I've seen a lot of things that I rarely tell people about. Like whisps. Not that anyone would try to believe me in the first place. Seriously, I think whisps are attracted to me or something. They always lead me to something interesting. Like a week ago, they led me to a clearing in the forest. There I saw Princess Merida and Prince Johnathan. I kept this detail to myself.

And no more than a few days ago, they led me all the way to Strathclyde. Where I saw the two again, kissing out in a barn behind the castle. I was surprised when I first saw Prince Johnathan in DunBroch not too long ago. I'm sure he wants to know what I know but to say the truth, I'm not sure that he'd believe me either.

As I walked around outside, I saw it again. That little blue light. People would freak out to see a whisp but at the moment, I'm actually kind of used to it. I began to follow it. Leading down the same path that it took me down a few days ago, and ended back up in Strathclyde. Of course I was confused. I'm not sure if there's still anything interesting about this place now. I remember the barn, where the prince's horse is fast asleep in. Wakling closer, all I heard were voices. _"Dad's going to DunBroch?"_ someone asked.

_"Yes,"_ said another voice. _"He's sure he'll find Johnathan there. I don't know why he didn't just stay here and listen to father, now he started a whole lot of mess.."_

_The king of Strathclyde is coming to DunBroch? _I wondered._ Why is that? _The white horse behind me began to stir and neigh, louder than I had expected. I heard footsteps on the dry grass and hid in the tiniest spot I could fit into. _"Anya, what's wrong?"_ said a boy's voice. The horse flipped it's hair and neighed again. I made my way away from the barn, luckily, and found my way on the trail back to DunBroch. oh i hope I see Prince Jonathan again, I have to warn him!

_(End POV)_

...

The bright and sunny afternoon, all people were gathered in the throne room. The townspeople, the lords and their sons, the royal family, and Johnathan who was always nearby. Young Macintosh made sure to keep his distance after their little scrimage that morning. He was a little scared of him, the bruise reminded him of that too. Merida stood after her father sat down after announcing his daughter's name. She said, "The next challenge is.." she began to play with her fingers. She saw all eyes were on her as they awaited her answer. "Sword.." she breathed. The crowd began to cheer, even louder than yesterday.

Though as the crowd was on their way out for another battle between the suitors, Johnny stayed back with Merida. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "You seem kind of nervous Merida.."

Merida sighed. "Yes I'm fine. It's just I'm still a little shook up from this morning.. What if Macintosh told my parents about what you did to him?" she asked worridly.

"Then I'll just beat him up again." Johnny joked, though Merid wasn't laughing. "Sorry.." he apologized.

"Johnathan!" a small voice called out. "Johnathan!" it said again. Looking forward, Johnny and Merida noticed a small girl running towards them. She had long, for her size, blonde hair and big red violet colored eyes. "Eliza?" Johnny said as he knelt down to her, leaving Merida confused.

"I have to tell you something very important." Eliza panted, the run over here killed her tiny legs. Merida knelt down and joined the two. "Hello.." she said. Eliza gasped and bowed. "Hello, your highness.." she smiled, a cute one at that.

"What's your name?" she asked her.

"This is Eliza," Johnny cut in. "I met her yesterday. She knows about us.." he explained. Merida looked back at the girl shockingly.

"You do?" she asked loud enough. Eliza nodded. "Yes, but there's something more important right now?" she said. Johnny lowered his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"King Radius is on his way here. He's looking for you." she told him. The two stood. "How do you know that?" Merida asked her, Eliza snickered a bit. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." she said.

"Are you sure my father is coming? Here?" Johnny asked, hoping to get a clearer answer. Eliza nodded.

Oh no, and so it begins.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I really didn't have that much time so I rushed it. Curfew and all... So anyway, This chapter is the start of the ending of the story :( Sad, I know. But trust me, I'll make the next few chapters count. Including the epilouge. And I'm pretty sure that for the people who actually took the time to read this author's note understand that I love them. Seriously, I love you all!**

**ByeBye**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed_**

* * *

_A/N: Okay everyone, calm down. I wasn't ending the story on that last chapter, I just wanted to get the word out for the sequel. But if you guys keep PMing my like usual, I'll probably have a winner when I actually finish the story. READ ON!_

Outside once again, everyone watched as Young MacGuffin and Wee Dingwall clashed swords. Eventually Dingwall lost and MacGuffin had to challenge the next suitor, Macintosh. Merida saw her parents tense during this event, she didn't know what was wrong with them. Though when she asked, they both said they were fine. Johnathan chose to sit out on this challenge because the queen wasn't so happy about him barging in out of nowhere, yet he obeyed and stayed near Eliza in the crowd. He wanted to know everything from the little one even though she still wouldn't say much.

Then, Young Macintosh fell on the ground with his sword while Lord MacGuffin and his son cheered at his winning. The king and queen stood as they clapped, Queen Elinor said, "Congratulations, Clan MacGuffin!" The crowd grew louder with clapping and cheering, though this competition wasn't over just yet. There was one more challenge to go. And the final one would determine Merida's new husband. Holding her shaky hand, Johnny knew Merida was scared. He was too.

Macintosh looked around, everyone was cheering. But not for him. Though, it was too much for this conceded suitor to take. He stood, angrily, with his sword in his hand. Elinor and Fergus noticed the anger in his face and stood. Young Macintosh raised his sword near Young MacGuffin and was about to strike him down if it wasn't for Johnathan, pushing the crap out of his side and making him fall back on the floor. The crowd stopped cheering and began to murmur loudly. Fergus stomped his peg leg over to the two and grabbed the sword from Young Macintosh's hand.

"You are no longer competing, Clan Macintosh." He said angrily. Lord Macintosh stared disappointingly at his son, the fact that he nearly tried to kill someone. Young Macintosh stood and watched as everyone murmured around him with panicked faces, then his eyes landed on Johnathan. "This is all your fault!" he said with a hard push.

"Me?" Johnny said, not bothering to hold back his temper. "What did I do!? You're the one who messed up, and I wasn't even competing!" he pushed him back.

It wasn't long before the two began to fight. One punched another in the face while the other kicked him in places. That was until Lord MacGuffin and Fergus pulled the two apart. "Son, I don't understand. Why are you doing all of this?" asked Lord Macintosh. "Father, it's his fault!" Macintosh pointed in angry Johnny's direction. "When I went to go train yesterday morning, he was in the princess's room. And out of nowhere, he attacked me and I spent the rest of the day being taken care of."

Merida's eyes widened, but not bigger than her mother's when Elinor heard it. "That's a lie, you know what you did!" Johnny shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Fergus shouted, louder than the both of them. "Today's challenges are over. Everyone go back to your homes," He looked at the crowd seriously, and without hesitation, the crowd dispersed. Even Dingwall and Macguffin made their way back up to the castle, except for one group.

"What is going on?" Elinor asked them.

The truth is, they were wondering the same thing. Everything was all fine until Macintosh and Johnanthan started fighting. "The truth is your highness.." Johnny began, he held Merida's hand tightly. "Macintosh was right, I was in Merida's room that morning.."

"Doing what?" Fergus asked, none too pleased either.

"N-Nothing, I'm serious." Johnny sighed. "I hit him, accidentally, and all we did was sit in my room and talk. That's all that happened." Merida spoke, finally.

"Then how do you explain my son getting attacked?" said Lord Macintosh. "He was attacked because he tried to cheat so Merida would pick him." Johnny moved closer to him and his son, but Merida held him back.

"Is this true?" said Lord Macintosh to his son, who looked defeated and had no words to say. He nodded. "Yes, dad, it's true.." he said, lightly.

Lord Macintosh shook his head. "I thought I taught you better than that..You didn't have to cheat." he said. "I'm very disappointed in you son." Him and his son walked off, still telling him how disappointed he was, and his son stood there and took it.

But it wasn't over..

Fergus followed them, leaving Elinor, Johnathan and Merida behind. She saw how his arm was wrapped around her waist, and how close they stood together. Though when they saw what made her stare at them, they broke apart. "What is this?" she asked the two who she's beginning to understand is a couple.

"Mum.." Merida began, he tried to find the right words. "We..uh..Johnathan and I.."

Elinor folded her arms as she waited for her answer. "Your highness, I love your daughter." Johnny spoke, making Merida's cheeks turn almost tomato red. "All this time we've been trying to keep it a secret because of Merida's suitors..but-"

"Why didn't you tell me this Merida?" Elinor asked her red-headed daughter. On the inside, Elinor felt like she was going to cry tears of joy of her daughter actually finding love, but on the outside she was still a tiny bit angry. "Well.. I-I was afraid you and dad wouldn't...approve of it.." Merida stammered.

Even though she tried not to, a small smile cracked on Queen Elinor's face. "Merida, you should've told me that you were already in love. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Really?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I truly am. But I would've liked it if you told me sooner, before the lords came here."

Merida and Johnathan almost smiled, relieved that they didn't have to hide it anymore. "Well as long as you approve, I would like to say something else." Johnny told her.

Elinor looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "I'm Prince Johnathan, King Radius's son." he said. Elinor jumped back in shock.

"WHAT!?"

**Heehee, secret were unfolded... Well not all of them, but anyway. I tried my best on this chapter, seriously, I've been on this chapter for a long time now and I really hope you guys like it. LIKE I SAID IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE, please keep sending in your ideas, I really love them all. Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	15. The Fight

**_Cupid's Arrow_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: The Fight_**

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone, so sorry for keeping you all wait. I know you've must've been eager to read a new chapter. Please, enjoy this until your heart's content..._

Calming Elinor down wasn't possible. She had already ran inside and told Fergus, and they could already tell he wasn't too happy about it either. Over thinking it, Johnny didn't think it was such a good idea to tell them still. Merida and Johnny were left outside, worried looks on their faces and tears nearly streamed down Merida's face. Sacred for whatever else that could go wrong at that moment. But I guess it was spoken too soon. Over the highlands of the castle, the view of the forest showed a man riding a horse. He looked to be as tall as Fergus, but not as husky, and Johnny had recognized him quickly.

"He's here.." Johnny sighed, Eliza was right. "I can't believe this is all going so wrong.."

"Don't think like that," Merida told him, a hot tear streaking her cheek. "Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see."

"How do you know for sure Merida? When my father gets here, he's gonna lock me away until I'm at least as old as he is."

"Thinking like that before didn't stop you from coming here, did it?" Merida asked him. "You told me that he forbid you to come back to DunBroch, and you came anyway." She was right, Johnny nodded his head. The sound of a horse seemed to have gotten closer, but the two were already in deep hug to even notice. The sky slowly began to turn grey as Radius jumped off his horse and pulled his son back by his shirt collar.

He broke them apart, pushing them on the ground. Johnny began gasping for air as he was choked a bit too hard. Radius stepped off his horse and Merida stood still, frozen and not knowing what else to do. "I really didn't want it to come to this, son," the King spoke. Johnathan leaned up on his elbows and stared at his father. "You've disobeyed me once too many times. I don't understand how you could stand to be near such dirty, greedy people."

Something snapped inside the red-head. "The people of DunBroch are not dirty nor greedy!" She shouted, her Scottish accent rising. You could hear faint sounds of thunder as the clouds completely covered the sun that once shone not too long ago. Radius turned and gave her an evil look. "No one called for you to talk. This is between my son and I, leave us be!" he shouted back and shooed her off.

Johnny stood, just as angry as Merida. "Do not talk to Merida like that!" He yelled. So loud, even the thunder couldn't compare to his volume. His father looked at him, his face buried in anger, though his eyes told he was shocked. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me Johnathan," he growled, handling his son by the collar once again. This time, Merida stepped a few paces back before running. "I've warned you and now you must serve the consequences." In the distance just behind King Radius's shoulder, there were many more horses including Anya coming into vision. The rest of Radius's children have followed him all the way to DunBroch. Even little Alice who was the tiniest of the bunch.

"Get on the horse. We are going back to our kingdom, and you are never to use your bow and arrow again." Light raindrops fell upon them. "But father, if you'll only listen to me…" Johnny pleaded, resting his hand on his father's tensed arm. "I love Merida, and this kingdom.. Can't you at least be a sum of happy for me?..." he asked him.

Though nothing got past Radius's angry face, though his heart was touched. He didn't know why he was still being so stubborn, even after all these years, but the real thought of his matter was that his son disobeyed him. Suddenly, there was a sound of yelling. The two turned around to see Fergus with his sword, the crowds of the three clans, the lords, Merida and even Queen Elinor. All charging forth. Seeing Merida made Johnny's heart flutter, even in all this mess. As the crowds came closer, Johnny escaped his father's grasp and ran towards Merida who reached out for him with tears in her eyes. Though the two were quickly pulled apart even before their fingers could touch. Soon the crowd made an opening. Revealing an angry Fergus and Radius, with their two kids in between. "I've told you never to show your face back here again." Fergus told Johnny's father, though his feeling was sane.

"I've only came to bring back what was mine." Radius told him, grabbing Johnathan tightly in his grasp. Just behind him Niall, Arthur, Grant, Gordon, Scott, Davis, Ross, and Alice jumped off their horses. Watching the scene from a safe distance. The rain began to fall a bit harder as the clearing was more intense.

"Once again you disturb the peace in my clan.." Fergus began, though Radius cut him off. "Aye, I should be saying that to you! Your daughter intruded into my kingdom, bringing back the filth of yours, and even turned my son against me." He told him. Fergus clenched his fists tight with anger and Merida watched with beyond frightened looks.

**Okay, so, yeah. I know this is a short chapter (and that you guys waited a very long time for it) but please don't be disappointed. I just started school, homework's been a mess, as well as chores, but I promise to get this all back on track. And I have chosen a winner for my OC contest, but will not announce until the very end of the story. Once again I love you all and so sorry for the wait. Please forgive me?... Until the next chapter,**

**ByeBye**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**HI GUYS!** I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I'm only doing this to let you know that I will be posting soon. I've been working on the chapter -and sequel story- and I know you all are getting anxious. Just know that the wait will go on just a bit longer, sorry, but know that I love _all_ my viewers!

Please stay tuned, and have an awesome day (And happy Early_ Valentine's Day_ to you guys as well!) Until the next post,

**ByeBye**


End file.
